


Sleeping Beauty

by HowIsEverythingTaken



Series: Super Junior/Disney [1]
Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowIsEverythingTaken/pseuds/HowIsEverythingTaken
Summary: I left the names of the parents, hope you don't mind!
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Series: Super Junior/Disney [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603543
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I left the names of the parents, hope you don't mind!

In a far away land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A son was born, and they called him Ryeowook.  
Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant prince. And our story begins on that most joyful day.  
Thus on this great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrate the long awaited royal birth. And good King Stefan and his Queen made welcome their life long friend.  
,,Their royal highnesses, King Hubert and prince Yesung!" called the announcer.  
Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus today would they announce that Yesung, Hubert's son and heir to Stefan's child would be betrothed. And so to him his gift he brought, and looked, unknowing, on his future husband.  
,,The most honored and exalted excellencies, the three good fairies. Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, and Heechul."  
Three man entered the castle, going over to the cradle.  
,,Oh, the little darling!" smiled the man in all white, Leeteuk. They turned to the king ,,Your majesties."  
,,Each of us the child may bless with a single gift. No more, no less." said man in red, Heechul, turning to the cradle again ,,Little prince, my gift shall be the gift of beauty."  
The third man, Kyuhyun, all in blue, was next ,,Tiny prince, my gift shall be the gift of song."  
And Leeteuk was last ,,Sweet prince, my gift shall be…"  
A blow of the wind, the door of the castle swung open, stopping him.  
Lightning and thunder.  
Another man appeared, all in black.  
,,It's Zhou Mi!" said Heechul.  
,,What does he want here?" asked Kyuhyun angrily. Leeteuk shushed him.  
,,Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Stefan." said Zhou Mi ,,Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and, how quaint, even the rebel."  
Kyuhyun started angrily fly towards Zhou Mi but was held back by Heechul.  
,,I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation." continued Zhou Mi.  
,,You weren't wanted!" said Kyuhyun.  
,,Not wa…? Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way."  
,,And you're not offended, your excellency?" asked the queen.  
,,Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child."  
The other three protected the cradle  
,,Listen well, all of you! The prince shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know him. But, before the sun sets on his sixteenth birthday, he shall prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die."  
,,Oh no!" gasped the queen, taking the child in her arms. Zhou Mi laughed evilly.  
,,Seize that creature!" said the king.  
,,Stand back you fools." laughed Zhou Mi before disappearing in a flash of lightning.  
,,Don't despair, your majesties." said Heechul ,,Leeteuk still has his gift to give."  
The king looked at them ,,Then he can undo this fearful curse?"  
Leeteuk shook his head ,,Oh no, sire."  
,,Maleficent's powers are far too great." said Kyuhyun ,,But he can help!"  
,,But…"  
,,Just do your best." whispered Heechul. Kyuhyun nodded.  
Leeteuk gulped ,,Sweet prince, if through this wicked witches trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give at thee. Not in death but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break."  
But King Stefan, still fearful of his son's life, did then and there decree that every spinning wheel in the kingdom should on that very day be burnt. So it was done.

The three men were alone in the castle, drinking tea. Heechul was pacing angryli ,,That asshole. That stupid piece of-"  
,,Now, come have a cup of tea. I'm sure it'll work out somehow." said Kyuhyun.  
,,Well, a bonfire won't stop Zhou Mi." muttered Leeteuk, chin on the table, pouting.  
,,Of course not. But what will?"  
,,Well, perhaps if we reason with him."  
Heechul stopped pacing, looking at his friend like he was crazy ,,Reason? With Zhou Mi?"  
,,Well, he can't be all bad."  
,,Oh, yes, he can." said Kyuhyun.  
,,I'd like to turn him into a fat ole hoptoad!" Heechul slammed his hands against a table.  
,,Now, that isn't a very nice thing to say." muttered Leeteuk, getting a light smack from Heechul ,,Besides, we can't. You know our magic doesn't work that way."  
,,It can only do good, to bring joy and happiness." said Kyuhyun, rolling his eyes.  
,,Well, that would make me happy." shrugged Heechul.  
,,But there must be some way… There he is!"  
,,There he is?" frowned Kyuhyun.  
,,What is it, Teukkie?" asked Heechul.  
,,I'm going to… shh, shh, shh! Even walls have ears."  
Leeteuk sneaked around the corners. Other two exchanged a glance, shrugging and followed their friend. The three minimized themselves. Kyuhyun and Heechul followed Leeteuk into the insides of a something on the table.  
,,I'll turn him into a flower!" said Leeteuk.  
,,Zhou Mi?" asked Kyuhyun, raising an eyebrow.  
,,Oh no, the prince! Don't you see, a flower can't prick its finger."  
,,It hasn't any." said Heechul. Leeteuk nodded ,,He'll be perfectly safe."  
,,Until Zhou Mi sends a frost." muttered Kyuhyun. Leeteuk's smile faded ,,Oh…"  
,,He always ruins your nicest flowers." said Heechul  
,,You're right. And he'll be expecting us to do something like that."  
,,But what won't he expect, he knows everything." frowned Kyuhyun.  
,,He doesn't. Zhou Mi doesn't know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping earnest. You know, sometimes I don't think he's really very happy."  
Heechul's eyes lit up ,,That's it, of course! It's the only thing he can't understand, and won't expect. We have to plan it carefully, let's see, woodcutters cottage, yes, yes, the abandoned one, of course the King and Queen will object, but when we explain it's the only way…"  
,,Explain what?" asked Leeteuk, confused.  
,,About the three peasant women raising a foundling child deep in the forest."  
,,Who are they?" asked Kyuhyun, frowning.  
,,Turn around!"  
While Leeteuk and Kyuhyun turnee around to face a mirror, Heechul changed their outfit to peasantness ,,It's… us!"  
Kyuhyun almost choked on air ,,You mean, we, us?"  
,,Take care of the baby?" asked Leeteuk.  
,,Why not?" smiled Heechul.  
,,Oh, I'd like that!" then Leeteuk noticed that his clothes was red and changed its color to white.  
,,Well, yes, yes, but will we have to feed it?" asked Kyuhyun.  
,,And wash it and dress it and rock it to sleep. Oh I'd love it."  
,,You really think we can?"  
,,If humans can do it, so can we." said Heechul.  
,,And we have our magic to help us."  
,,That's right."  
Leeteuk's eyes went wide ,,Oh, no, no, no, no, no magic! I'll take those wands right now. Oh, better get rid of those wings, too."  
,,You mean, live like mortals? For sixteen years?" gasped Kyuhyun gasped as Leeteuk removed his wings ,,Now, we don't know how. We've never done anything without magic."  
,,And that's why Zhou Mi will never suspect."  
,,But who'll wash, and cook?"  
,,We'll all?"  
Leeteuk was still hunting for Kyuhyun's wand ,,Come along now, We must tell their majesties at once."  
They changed to normal size and left the room.

Outside the castle. The King and the Queen were at a balcony looking down towards the the fairies carrying the baby away.


	2. Chapter 2

Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Stefan and his people. But as the time for the prince's sixteenth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice.  
For everyone knew that as long as Zhou Mi's domain, the forbidden mountains, thundered with his wrath and frustration, his evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled.

Inside Zhou Mi's castle, Zhou Mi talked to his search patrol ,,It's incredible, sixteen years and not a trace of him He couldn't have vanished into thin air. Are you sure you searched everywhere?"  
,,Yeah, yeah, anywhere, we all…" said one.  
,,Yeah, yeah!" agreed second.  
,,But what about the town, the forests, the mountains?" asked Zhou Mi.  
,,We searched mountains, forests, and houses, and let me see, in all the cradles."  
,,Cradle?"  
,,Yeah, yeah, every cradle."  
Zhou Mi looked furious ,,Cradle?" he turned to his pet raven ,,Did you hear that my pet? All these years, they've been looking for a baby!" he started to laugh.  
Servants joinee in laughter. Zhou Mi abruptly stopped laughing, angry ,,Fools! Idiots! Imbeciles!" he drove his search patrol away, staying alone with his pet again ,,Oh, they're hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil." he turned to the raven ,,My pet, you are my last hope. Circle far and wide, search for a maid of sixteen with hair of sunshine gold and lips red as the rose. Go, and do not fail me."  
The pet flew away.

And so for sixteen long years the whereabouts of the prince remained a mystery, while deep in the forest, in a woodcutter's cottage, the good fairies carried out their well-laid plan. Living like mortals, they had reared the child as their own.

A window of the cottage opened, and Ryeowook appeared, humming some tune.  
The fairies sat over a book of suits.  
,,How about this one?" asked Kyuhyun. Heechul nodded ,,This is the one I picked."  
,,Oh he'll look beautiful in it." smiled Leeteuk.  
,,Now I thought a few changes here…"  
When they discussed the cut it was time for the color.  
,,We'll make it white." said Leeteuk. Heechul shook his head ,,Oh no, red."  
,,But…"  
,,How are we going to get him out of the house?" stopped him Kyuhyun.  
,,I'll think of something."  
Ryeowook came down the stairs and found the fairies, sitting on the ground ,,Well, and what are you three up to?"  
,,Up to?" asked Kyuhyun, pushing the book behind them.  
,,Up to?" repeated Leeteuk and Heechul.  
,,Eh, we, well, we…" started stuttering Leeteuk.  
,,Want you to pick some berries." said Kyuhyun quickly.  
,,That's it, berries!" agreed Heechul.  
,,Berries?" asked Ryeowook, confused.  
,,Lots of berries." nodded Leeteuk.  
,,But I picked berries yesterday."  
,,We need more."  
,,Lots, lots more." nodded Heechul.  
,,Yes!" said Kyuhyun.  
They pushed Ryeowook out of the house.  
,,Now don't hurry back." said Heechul.  
,,And don't go to far." added Kyuhyun.  
,,And don't speak to strangers." reminded him Leeteuk.  
,,Goodbye!" finished all three. Ryeowook waved and left.  
The fairies closed the door and got back inside]  
,,I wonder if he suspects." said Kyuhyun.  
,,Of course not, come on. Will he be surprised!" grinned Leeteuk.  
,,A real birthday party."  
,,With a real birthday cake."  
,,Yes, and a dress a prince can be proud of."  
,,I'll get the wands." said Kyuhyun.  
,,Yes, you…" Leeteuk stopped ,,the wands?"  
,,No magic!" reminded him Heechul.  
,,But the sixteen years are almost over."  
,,We're taking no chances."  
Kyuhyun huffed ,,Fine. But I'm making the cake."  
Heechul raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything about it ,,And i'm making the dress."  
He directed Leeteuk to stand on a chair ,,Up here dear, you can be the dummy."  
Leeteuk scowled.  
Heechul threw a sheet of red cloth above Leeteuk and began cutting with a pair of scissors. Kyuhyun has laid all the ingredients for the cake before him ,,Flour, three cups." he read. He starred searching ,,Cups, cups, cups, cups, cups…"  
He found three cups of different sizes and used them to pour flour into the bowl ,,One, two, three."  
Heechul has cut a circular hole into the sheet.  
,,What's that for?" asked Leeteuk.  
,,Well, it's got to have a hole in the bottom. That's for the feet to go through."  
Leeteuk was slowly begining to think this was not a good idea. At all.  
He frowned ,,It's red!"  
,,Lovely shade, isn't it." said Heechul.  
,,But I wanted it white."  
,,We decided red was his color." [I agree with Heechul here.]  
,,You decided!"  
Kyuhyun was still reading from the book ,,Two eggs, fold in gently. Fold? Oh well." he put two eggs into the bowl and started to fold them in. He heard their shells cracking.  
Leeteuk was completely hulled into the red cloth ,,I can't breathe!"  
Heechul cut the cloth open at the top. Leeteuk took a look at the suit from the inside ,,It looks awful."  
,,That's because it's on you."  
Kyuhyun stared at the hook ,,Now yeast, one tsp. tsp?"  
,,One teaspoon!" called Leeteuk.  
,,One teaspoon, of course."  
Heechul measured some size of the dress ,,Oh gracious how the child has grown."  
,,Oh, it seems only yesterday we brought him here." said Leeteuk.  
,,Just a tiny baby." muttered Heechul. Leeteuk lost a tear ,,Why, Teukkie!"  
,,Whatever's the matter?" asked Kyuhyun.  
,,After the day he'll be a prince, and…" he shook his head.  
,,Oh, hyung!" called Kyuhyun.  
,,We all knew this day had to come." said Heechul, trying to force his own tears awa.  
,,But why did it have to come so soon?" asked Leeteuk.  
,,After all, we've had her for sixteen years." continued Heechul.  
,,Sixteen wonderful years."  
,,We're acting like a lot of ninnies! Come on, he'll be back before we get started."

Ryeowook was walking through the forest as he started to sing. Birds answered his singing and woke other animals, like chipmunks, rabbits and one owl. They all came listening.  
Not far away, prince Yesung rode on his horse. Ryeowook's singing was faintly heard. Yesung whispered to his horse ,,Hear that, Siwon? Beautiful! What is it? Come on, let's find out."  
He turned his horse around, but it struggled back ,,Oh, come on! For an extra bucket of oats, and a few carrots?" the horse nodded with his head. They rode of towards the singing. While Siwon jumped over a log, got caught in a tree and fell… right into the water.  
Siwon stopped and looks at him. Yesung sprinkled some water at him ,,No carrots!"  
Ryeowook was surrounded by the animals of the forest, picking berries and singing ,,I wonder,  
I wonder,  
I wonder why each little bird  
Has a someone to sing to  
Sweet things to  
A gay little love melody.  
I wonder,  
I wonder,  
If my heart keeps singing  
Will my song go wing-ing  
To someone  
Who'll find me  
And bring back a love song  
To me!" he was speaking more to himself than to the birds, but they listened and answer him.  
,,Oh dear, why do they still treat me like a child."  
,,Who?" asked the owl.  
,,Leeteuk, Heechul and Kyuhyun. They never want me to meet anyone. But you know something? I fooled 'em. I have met someone!"  
,,Who? Who? Who?"  
The animals got more and more excited as he told the story ,,Oh, a prince. Well, he's tall and handsome and… and so romantic. Oh we walked together, and talked together, and just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms, and then… I wake up." the animals sunk their heads ,,Yes, it's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, It's sure to come true. And I've seen him so many times!"  
A chipmunk saw the prince's wet clothes hanging in a tree. He and the other animals put their heads together, making a plan and got over to that tree.  
,,You know Siwon, There was something strange about that voice. Too beautiful to be real. Maybe it was a mysterious being, a wood sprite…" said Yesung. Siwon saw the animals running off with the clothes and neighed.  
The owl dressed in Yesung's cape and hat and was lifted by birds, one rabbit each took the shoes, and together they approached Ryeowook.  
,,Oh, it's my dream prince!" he laughed ,,Your highness! No, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers. But we've met before!" he danced with his 'dream prince', singing ,,I know you  
I walked with you  
Once upon a dream  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes  
Is so familiar a gleam."  
Yesung and Siwon approached the scene, but hid behind a tree.  
,,And I know it's true  
That visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did  
Once upon a dream." while Ryeowook turned around, Yesung grabbed the animals and placed himself instead. Ryeowook still could't see him ,,But if I know you  
I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once." Yesung joined his singing ,,The way you did" Ryeowook stopped singing abruptly ,,Once upon a dream."  
,,Oh?" Ryeowook turned around and saw Yesung ,,Oh!" he tried, halfheartedly, to run off, but was held by Yesung.  
,,I'm awfully sorry." said the prince ,,I didn't mean to frighten you."  
,,Oh it wasn't that. It's just that you're a, a…"  
,,A stranger?"  
Shorter of the two nodde.  
,,But don't you remember? We've met before!"  
,,We-we have?  
,,Of course, You said so yourself: Once upon a dream!" he smiled ,,I know you  
I walked with you  
Once upon a dream  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes  
Is so familiar a gleam."  
Ryeowook smiled.  
They waltzed at a lake.  
,,And I know it's true  
That visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you  
I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did  
Once upon a dream."  
They stopped dancing. Yesung laid his arm around Ryeowook ,,Who are you, what's your name?*  
,,Hmm? Oh, my name. Why, it's, it's… Oh no, no, I can't, I… Goodbye!" he started running off.  
,,But when will I see you again?" asked Yesung. Ryeowook stopped, turning to face him ,,Oh never, never!"  
,,Never?"  
,,Well, maybe someday."  
,,When, tomorrow?"  
,,Oh no, this evening."  
,,Where?"  
,,At the cottage, in the glen."  
And he ran.


	3. Chapter 3

Inside the cottage Kyuhyun was lighting the candles on the cake, which started to melt down. He tried to hold it with a broom ,,Well, what do you think of it?"  
Leeteuk was still standing as a dolly in a bad joke of a suit. The blond man looked like he was rethinking all of his life choices.  
,,It's a very unusual cake, isn't it?" asked Heechul  
,,Yes. Of course it'll be much stiffer after it's bake."  
,,Of course. What do you think of the dress?"  
,,Well, it's not exactly the way it is in the book, is it?"  
,,I improved a bit! But perhaps if I added few more ruffolds? What do you think?"  
,,I think so. What do you think, Leeteuk?"  
The man in question struggled out of the suit, which fell to pieces ,,I think we've had enough of this nonsense. I think we ought to think of Wookie, and what he'll think of this mess." he sighed, looking at Kyuhyun ,,You were right. I'm going to get those wands."

,,Here they are, good as new." said Leeteuk, giving each man his wand ,,Quick, lock the doors and close the windows. Pluck up every cranny, We can't take any chances! And now," to Kyuhyun ,,you take care of the cake."  
,,While I…" started Heechul.  
,,Clean the room. And I'll make the suit. Well, hurry!"  
Heechul glared at his friend but then started cleaning up ,,Come on, bucket, mob, broom, Leeteuk says, clean up the room!"  
They immediately started to sweep everything clean.  
,,And now to make a suit, fit the grace of fair prince." said Leeteuk. He worked a sheet of white cloth with his wand.  
,,Eggs, flour, milk," said Kyuhyun and the ingredients came walking ,,just do it the way it's here in the book. I'll put on the candles."  
The cake started to bake itself. Everything proceeded smoothly and quickly, but then Heechul saw the suit ,,Oh no, not white. Make it red." he made it red.  
,,Heechul! Make it white. he made it white again.  
,,Red."  
,,White."  
,,Red." this time Leeteuk stands before the suit and got red himself. They starter fighting over the color.  
Blazes of color went through the chimney. Zhou Mi's pet raven saw the fireworks.  
Inside the house, the 'war' continued, until they both hit the dress at the same time, with the result that it looked like two cans of color were emptied on it.  
,,Look what you've done!" scolded Leeteuk.  
,,Me?!" gasped Heechul.  
,,Shh, listen!" said Kyuhyun. They heard Ryeowook humming.  
,,It's Wookie!" said Heechul.  
,,He's back, enough of this foolishness." Leeteuk turned to the suit, making them white ,,Now hide, quick."  
,,Red." whispered Heechul, making it red.

Outside, Ryeowook hurried toward the house. Inside, the mob was still sweeping the floor.  
,,Who left the mob running?" asked Kyuhyun.  
,,Stop, mob!" called Heechul and the mob fell to the ground.  
Ryeowook opened the door and entered. Zhou Mi's raven appeared in the door.  
,,Kyuhyun, Heechul, Leeteuk! Where is everybody?" Ryeowook saw the suit and cake ,,Oh!"  
,,Surprise, surprise!" called the three ,,Happy birthday!"  
,,Oh, this is the happiest day of my life." he said clearly distracted ,,Everything's so wonderful, just wait till you meet him."  
,,Him?" Heechul stared, mouth open.  
,,You've met some stranger?" asked Heechul.  
,,Oh he's not a stranger, we've met before."  
,,Y-You have?" Leeteuk looked about to pass out.  
,,Where?" asked Kyuhyun.  
,,Once upon a dream!" the youngest started to sing, dancing with Leeteuk ,,I know you  
I walked with you  
Once upon a dream…"  
,,He's in love." said blond weakly.  
,,Oh no." muttered Kyuhyun.  
,,This is terrible!" said Heechul.  
,,Why?" asked Ryeowook, startled ,,After all, I am sixteen."  
,,It isn't that." said Kyuhyun quickly. Heechul sighed ,,You're already betrothed."  
,,Betrothed?"  
Kyuhyun nodded sadly ,,Since the day you were born… To prince Phillip."  
,,But that's impossible! How could I marry a prince, I'd have to be…"  
,,A prince." finished Leeteuk.  
,,And you are!" said Heechul ,,Tonight, we're taking you back to your father, King Stefan."  
The raven flew off.  
,,But, but I can't! He's coming here tonight, I promised to meet him." stuttered Ryeowook, eyes wide.  
,,I'm sorry…" said Leeteuk quietly ,,but you must never see that young man again."  
,,Oh, no, no! I can't believe it. No, no!"  
Ryeowook ran upstairs to his room, shaking off Kyuhyun who tried to stop him.  
Leeteuk watched the boy ran sadly ,,And we thought he'd be so happy."  
Heechul started to say something but stopped when they heard Ryeowook sobbing.

King Stefan was standing at the window, looking outside. Hubert was with him, eating.  
,,His royal highness, Prince Yesung!" card the announcer.  
,,Yesung?" gasped Hubert, running downward to meet him.  
Before the castle,Phillip arrived on his horse.  
,,Yesung! Yesung! Yesung, hold, Yesung!"  
The prince held, Hubert ran to him ,,Hurry, boy, hurry, and change in something suitable. Can't meet your future groom looking like that."  
,,Well, I have met him, father."  
,,You have? Where?"  
,,Once upon a dream." he started to sing, lifting his father and started to dance with him.  
,,Oh, Yesung, stop it, stop that, why, Yesung, Put me down!" the prince listened ,,Now, what's all this dream nonsense?"  
,,It wasn't a dream, father. I really did meet him!"  
,,Prince Ryeowook? Good heavens, we must tell Stefan! Why this is the most…"  
,,I didn't say it was the prince."  
,,You most certainly did, you said…"  
,,I said I met the boy I was going to marry. I don't know who he was, a peasant boy I suppose."  
,,A peasant b-b-boy? You're going to marry a… Yesung, you're joking!" he turned to Siwon ,,isn't he?" Siwon shook his head ,,You can't do this to me! Give up the throne, the kingdom, for some, some nobody? By Harry, I won't have it. You're a prince, and you're going to marry a prince!"  
,,Now father, you're living in the past. This is the fourteenth century. Nowadays…"  
,,Nowadays I'm still the king, and I command you to come to your senses."  
,,…and marry the boy I love."  
,,Exactly!"  
,,Goodbye, father!" he rode off.  
,,Goodbye, father! Marry the boy you… No, no, Yesung, stop, come back, hold Yesung! Yesung! Oh, how will I ever tell Stefan?"


	4. Chapter 4

In the woods the fairies and Ryeowook, with his head down, walkee cautiously towards the castle. The three fairies kept glancing at the young boy.  
They got inside unnoticed into some room.  
,,All right, in here." said Leeteuk.  
Kyuhyun closed the door and sighed.  
,,Lock the door, Heechul! Kyuhyun, pull the drapes! And now, Wookie, if you'll just sit here. This one last gift, dear child for thee, the symbol of thy royalty. A crown to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right, and royal duty."  
The fairies set the crown on Ryeowook's head. The Bo, again broke into tears. Leeteuk and Kyuhyun weren't far from them either.  
,,Wookie…" started Leeteuk, but Heechul stopped him, grabbing his arm ,,Come, let him have a few moments alone."  
,,I'm sorry…" whispered Kyuhyun as they left the room.  
,,It's that boy he met." said Heechul.  
,,Whatever are we going to do?" asked Leeteuk, tears now streaming down his face. Kyuhyun hugged him quickly ,,Don't cry…"  
Heechul put an arm around Leeteuk's shoulders.

Inside the room, the fire went out, and out of a shadow, Zhou Mi shortly appeared, then there was only a ball of light visible.  
Ryeowook got up in spell, and started towards the light.

,,I don't see why he has to marry any old prince." said Heechul angryli.  
,,That's not for us to decide." sniffled Leeteuk.

Inside, the mysterious light moved beyond the fireplace, where the wall opened.

,,Maybe we should tell King Stefan about the boy." said Kyuhyun.  
,,Well, why don't we?" asked Heechul.  
Suddenly Leeteuk heard a faint sound from inside the room ,,Listen! Zhou Mi!"  
,,Wookie! Wookie!" they threw the door open.  
,,Oh why did we leave him alone?" asked Leeteuk.  
,,Wookie!"  
The fairies saw Ryeowook walking through the fireplace, but the wall reappeared.  
Ryeowook slowly walked up a staircase, following the light.  
The three men tried pushing the wall open.  
Kyuhyun grabbed his wand, waving it. The wall disappeared again.  
,,Ryeowook! Where are you? Wookie!"  
There were multiple ways going off the fireplace. The fairies didn't find the right way at once.  
,,Wookie!"  
Ryeowook followed the light into a room in the tower, where the light turned into a spinning wheel. The boy started to reach towards it with his left hand.  
,,Wookie! Don't touch anything!" called Leeteuk with Heechul.  
Ryeowook held back. Without seeing him, he heard Zhou Mi ,,Touch the spindle. Touch it I say!"  
In a flash of light, Ryeowook touched the spindle with the middle finger. Just this moment, the fairies appeared in the door.  
,,No!" gasped Kyuhyun.  
,,You poor simple fools." said Zhou Mi ,,Thinking you could defeat me, me, the mister of all evil. Well, here's your precious prince."  
Zhou Mi turned beside, revealing Ryeowook laying face-down on the floor. He disappeared, laughing.  
,,Wookie!"  
They kneeled around the poor boy.  
,,Wookie… I'll never forgive myself." whispered Leeteuk.  
,,We're all to blame!" said Heechul as they all started crying over Ryeowook's motionless body.  
The last rays of the setting sun shone in deep red.  
Inside the castle King Stefan and the Queen sat on their throne. Hubert approached Stefan ,,Stefan, there's something important I have to tell you."  
,,Not now, Hubert."  
,,But it's about Yesung."  
,,Yesung, oh yes, of course, Yesung, why, where is the boy?"  
,,That's what i'm telling to tell you."  
,,Well, send for him immediately!"  
,,But…"  
A fanfare sounded outside.  
,,The sun has set, make ready to welcome your prince!"  
The crowd before the castle cheered, and fireworks were shot into the sky.  
The fairies were crying at a bed they have placed Ryeowook on, a red rose in his hand. They went onto the balcony and saw the cheering crowd.  
,,Poor King Stefan and the Queen." said Heechul.  
,,They'll be heartbroken when they find out." agreed Kyuhyun. Leeteuk wiped his tears ,,They're not going to." he said with determination.  
,,They aren't?" asked the youngest.  
,,We'll put them all to sleep, until Wookie awakens. Come!"  
They flew around the castle, putting everyone to sleep. Heechul has just put the spell on Hubert. While drifting off to sleep, he talked ,,Well, just been talking to Yesung. Seems he's fallen in love with some peasant boy."  
,,Peasant boy?" asked Heechul ,,Yes, yes? The peasant boy, who is he? Where did they meet?"  
,,Just some peasant boy he met."  
,,Where, where?*  
,,Once upon a dream." he finally fell asleep.  
,,Once upon a dr… Wookie! Prince Yesung!"  
Heechul flew to Leeteuk and Kyuhyun ,,Come on, we've got to get back to the cottage!"  
The fairies hurriedly started towards back the cottage.

Yesung was on his horse, whistling 'once upon a dream' as he approached the cottage. He knocked on the door.  
,,Come in!"  
Yesung got in and was surprised by a couple of Zhou Mi's servants. He struggled, but ultimately was completely tied. Zhou Mi and his raven watched the scene with deep satisfaction.  
Zhou Mi, lighting his face with a candle, spoke ,,Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a peasant, and lo! I catch a prince!" he laughed ,,Away with him. But gently, my pets, gently, I have plans for our royal guest."

The fairies were still on their way. As they arrived, they found the door open. They entered and found Yesung's hat on the floor.  
,,Zhou Mi!" gasped Leeteuk.  
,,He's got Prince Yesung!" said Kyuhyun.  
,,At the forbidden mountain." finished Heechul.  
,,But we can't, we can't go there!"  
,,We can, and we must." said Leeteuk, expression hardening.

The three of them reached Zhou Mi's castle and cautiously approached it.  
They were surprised by some guards, but got in unnoticed. They found a window to a room where Zhou Mi was having a feast, with his 'pets' dancing around a huge fire.  
Zhou Mi was talking to his raven ,,What a pity prince Yesung can't be here to enjoy the celebration. Come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer him up."  
He walked toward the dungeon, his raven and the fairies follow him.

Zhou Mi talked to Yesung, who sat chained to the wall, head down ,,Oh come now, prince. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true."  
The fairies appeared in the window of the dungeon. Zhou Mi used his magic stick to depict the following ,,Behold, King Stefan's castle, and in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of his true love, the prince Yesung. But see the gracious whim of fate. Why, 'tis the self same peasant, who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday. He is indeed most wondrous fair. Gold of sunshine in his hair, lips that shame the red, red rose. In ageless sleep he finds repose. The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are 'bout a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part, and the prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed…" in Zhou Mi's imagery, the prince was shown to be old, anything but what he's telling. His voice dripped with sarcasm ,,…a valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love's first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all."  
Yesung struggled in his chains. Kyuhyun started towards Zhou Mi in anger ,,You piece of-" he was pulled back by Heechul. The raven has noticed Kyuhyun speaking and turned towards the window, but didn't see the hidden fairies.  
,,Come, my pet. Let us leave our noble prince with these happy thoughts." at the door, Zhou Mi turned ,A most gratifying day."  
Outside the dungeon, he locked the door ,,For the first time in sixteen years I shall sleep well."


	5. Chapter 5

The fairies approached Yesung. He started to speak, but Leeteuk stopped him ,,Shh, no time to explain."  
Using their magic, they opened Yesung's chains and the doorlock.  
,,Wait, prince Yesung." said Heechul ,,The road to true love may be barriered by still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face. So arm thyself with this enchanted shield of virtue and this mighty sword of truth. For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil."

The fairies and Yesung started upwards the stairs. The raven has called Zhou Mi's servants, which came streaming downstairs.  
Yesung fought some of them, but then they jumped out a window. Some rocks were dropped towards him.  
,,Yesung, watch out!" called Kyuhyun, turning the rocks into soap-bubbles. A wall of arrows was shot but quickly turned into flying flowers.  
Leeteuk freed Siwon.  
Yesung rode off on Siwon towards the gate, where hot oil was thrown. Heechul turned it into a rainbow. The raven flew towards Zhou Mi's tower, trying to wake him.  
He was followed by Leeteuk, who first failed to hit him with magic. At last, he turned the raven into a stone just outside Zhou Mi's door.  
Zhou Mi suddenly appeared in the door ,,Silence!" he noticed his raven ,,No!"  
Leeteuk tried to flew away, but Zhou Mi grabbed his arm. Zhou Mi saw Yesung on the run, yelling at his servants.  
The drawbridge was raised.  
,,You, fool!" he knocked the wand out of Leeteuk's hand and grabbed his hair.  
,,Let go!" yelled blond man, trying to get away. Zhou Mi dragged him to the ground, throwing spells at Yesung, but couldn't stop him.  
,,As you wish." growled the black haired man ,,A forest of thorn shall be his tomb. Born through the skies on a fog of doom. Now go with the curse and serve me well, Round Stefan's castle cast by spell!"  
A black cloud appeared over the castle, bolds of lightning stroke everywhere, causing the growth of thick thorny bushes.  
Yesung had to stop before them.  
Zhou Mi laughed. Leeteuk was trying to get a hold of his wand on the ground.  
Yesung stopped only shortly, then started cutting a way with his sword.  
Zhou Mi dragged Leeteuk to the ground completely, before letting go and disappearing. Blond grabbed his wand joining Kyuhyun and Heechul.  
Finally, Yesung was through.  
,,No, it cannot be!"  
Zhou Mi appeared in front of him ,,Now shall you deal with me, old prince, and all the powers of hell!"  
He transformed into a huge dragon, making the three fairies gasp.  
Yesung courageously started towards him. But he had no chance against the fire-spying dragon.  
After a short fight, he had to retreat.

At a wall, he had to stop. Heechul appeared above him ,,Come this way!"  
Yesung climbed up, only to see that he was now trapped on a cliff. At another blaze of fire he lost his shield making Zhou Mi laugh.  
The fairies combined their magic on the sword ,,Now sword of truth fly swift and sure. That evil die and good endure!"  
Yesung thought for a moment before throwing the sword at the dragon, which was hit deadly and collapsed.

Yesung and the fairies got inside the castle and up to the tower, where Ryeowook laid on his bed. The prince slowly walked towards him, admiring the beauty of the boy. He kneeled next to the bed and gave him a faint kiss on the lips.  
Ryeowook slowly opened his eyes, blinking in confusion. As he saw Yesung he started to smile.  
Heechul and Kyuhyun stood at Leeteuk's sides ,,Are you okay?"  
,,He didn't hurt you, right?"  
,,He didn't." chuckled Leeteuk.

Inside the throne room, everyone awakened as well.  
,,Oh, ah, forgive me, Hubert, the wine…" said Stefan ,,Now, you were saying?"  
,,I was? Oh yes, well, after all, Stefan, this is the fourteenth century."  
,,Yes, you said that a moment ago."  
,,Well, to come right to the point, my son Yesung says he's going to marry…" Hubert was interrupted by a fanfare.  
The fairies watcher the scene from a balcony, as Ryeowook and Yesung appeared arm in arm, walking down the stairs from above.  
,,It's Ryeowook, he's here!" called Stefan, smiling. Hubert wiped his eyes, mouth open ,,and Yesung!"  
The two bowed down before the throne. Ryeowook then fondly embraced his mother.  
Hubert stared at his son ,,What does this mean, boy? I don't…" Ryeowook kissed him on the cheek ,,But, but…"  
Yesung and Ryeowook started dancing.  
Hubert shook his head ,,I don't understand"  
On the balcony, Kyuhyun lost a tear.  
,,What's the matter?" asked Leeteuk.  
,,I just love happy endings." answered younger wiping the tears away.  
,,Yes, I do, too." he frowned when he noticed the xolor of Ryeowook's clothes ,,Red?" he swung his wand and the suit changed to white.  
Heechul changed it back to red. And so they continued to bicker…  
×××  
,,You happy, kid?" asked KangIn. The small child in his lap nodded happily ,,Yes, daddy!"  
,,And now you have to sleep!"  
Leeteuk watched from the doorway as KangIn put their son to bed. KangIn looked at him and smiled. Blond smiled back.  
They left the room together.

,,You know, you don't have to listen from the hallway." smiled KangIn as they were laying in their bed. Leeteuk's face went red.  
,,You can just say you want to hear a story."  
,,Don't know what you're talking about." muttered smaller man.  
,,Of course you don't, darling." KangIn hugged his husband around waist.  
,,I want to hear Cinderella next time." whispered Leeteuk right before KangIn fell asleep.

The End


End file.
